La Batalla de las 4 Estrellas
by KaiShi Miharashi
Summary: /Tamers,3 años después/ En ocasiones es necesario reencontrarse con el pasado si se desea asegurarse un futuro... Y Mitsuo Yamaki lo sabe... / Yamaka,Leeki,Jurikato... //Mi 1º fic en esta web...Toda una reliquia del pasado...xDD//
1. Prólogo

Bueno, al ver que no había ni un solo FanFic de mi querido Yamaki-san, decidí escribir yo uno en el que tuviera la mayor parte del protagonismo.  
  
Eso, si, que quede claro que Digimon no me pertenece (más quisiera yo...), pero sí los personajes Kaishi, Raíko, Troy y sus digimons. Nireya, Tyler y sus digimons pertenecen a mi amiga Nire. Yolln, Sayuri, Natsumi y sus digimons pertenecen a mi amigo Yolln. Mizu, Saiya, Nagoshi y sus digimons pertenecen a mi amiga Mizu. Y cualquier otro personaje que no les suene de la serie, es que también es inventado por mí o mis amigos.  
  
Si desean usar alguno de estos personajes para algo, pídannos permiso, por favor.  
Y bueno, empiezo ya con la historia. Espero que les guste! ^_^  
= = = = = = = = = = = = La Batalla de las 4 Estrellas = = = = = = = = = = = =  
INTRODUCCIÓN  
10 meses después de la lucha contra D-Reaper, y de que los digimons tuvieran que partir al digimundo, la barrera que Janyuu Wong y sus compañeros habían construido entre los dos mundos flaqueó. Esto dio paso a que la puerta digital volviera a ser abierta, y a que los digimons amigos de los niños volvieran al mundo real. Sin embargo, otros digimons menos pacíficos también viajaban al mundo real de vez cuando. Pero aun así, los miembros de la Banda Salvaje no hicieron nada esta vez para rehabilitar la barrera, ahora que los niños volvían a ser felices. Así que entre Hypnos y los niños, se encargaban de regresarlos a su mundo por nuevos medios.  
  
Un año después, Yamaki se enteró de que su hermana, su cuñado y sus sobrinos volvían a Shinjuku después de 4 años viviendo en Hiroshima. Por eso, cuando llegaron, Yamaki presento a su sobrina a Takato, Henry y Rika, y a su sobrino a Ryo. Ellos se hicieron muy amigos de todo el grupo de tamers. Pero poco después, descubrieron que Kaishi, la sobrina de Yamaki, era una tamer desde hacía un año, y Troy, su sobrino, lo era desde hacía unos meses. Así empezó a crearse otro grupo de tamers. A las semanas, un chico de Matsumoto, que había conocido Kaishi en el tren, llamado Yolln Minekawa, y su hermana pequeña, Natsumi, se habían unido a ellos. Eran primos de Ryo Akiyama, el cual también se había ido a Shinjuku desde Fukuoka hacía varios meses para estar más cerca de su grupo de amigos. Yolln también era tamer hace un año, y su hermana hacía un mes. Más tarde, la mejor amiga de Kaishi en Hiroshima, Nireya Mareakane, tamer hacía un año, y su hermano Taylor, el mejor amigo de Troy, tamer hacía pocos meses, se mudaron también a Shinjuku. Y por último, Mizu Takizumi y su hermana Nagoshi, se mudaron también a Shinjuku desde Nagoya. Ella era tamer desde hacía un año, y su hermana desde hacía un mes. Y así se formó un nuevo grupo de tamers, que se añadieron al anterior.  
  
Por eso, tres años después de D-Reaper, con tantos tamers que defendieran la ciudad, los niños y los adultos que sabían de los digimons llegaron a pensar que Shinjuku había vuelto a ser un lugar seguro. Pero no podían haber estado más equivocados...  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
CAPÍTULO 1. PRÓLOGO  
"HIPER RAYO!!!!" "RAYO SOLAR!!!!" "ACUCHILLADA RELÁMPAGO!!!!" "DISCO FASHION!!!!"  
  
Cuatro ataques de cuatro digimons campeones distintos chocaron contra un quinto, que desapareció.  
  
"SI!! Lo conseguimos!" exclamó Kaishi. Era una chica alta, delgada, de pelo castaño oscuro y ojos marrón ambárico. Llevaba unas gafas de sol colgadas del cuello de la camiseta.  
  
"Wow! Lo vencisteis fácilmente..." observó Henry.  
  
"Si te digo la verdad, no se necesita demasiado para vencer a un Garbagemon..." aseguró Yolln, un chico moreno y de ojos marrones con lentes.  
  
Era un viernes por la tarde, y los 16 niños, de diferentes edades, se encontraban en medio de la calle, junto a 15 digimons.  
  
"Bueno, lo mejor ahora será irnos de aquí o alguien podría vernos."aconsejó el chico de los googles, Takato.  
  
"Si Takato, sería lo mejor..." aprobó Henry.  
  
"Entonces a que estamos esperando?? Vámonos de una vez!!" dijo Rika molesta.  
  
"Bah! Rika solo está molesta porque no la dejaron luchar." comentó Kazu.  
  
"Cállate Shiota, si aun deseas seguir vivo!!" contestó enfadada la chica.  
  
"Bueno, a mí también me hubiera gustado luchar, pero no es para tanto..." dijo otro chico mayor que los demás, Ryo.  
  
"Cállate tu también Akiyama!!" replicó Rika aun más enfadada.  
  
"La verdad, no puedo comprender vuestras ganas de luchar..." dijo Henry.  
  
"Bueno, ahora que ya no son destruidos sino regresados al digimundo..." justificó otra chica, morena y de ojos marrones, Nireya.  
  
"Mmm... aun no entiendo bien eso de que sean devueltos al digimundo..." señaló Jen.  
  
"Deja que te lo explique, Jen..." empezó a decir Kaishi.  
  
"Espera." la interrumpió un moreno chico, de ojos negros, alto y delgado, de 17 años, Troy. "Si te lo explica mi hermana, seguro que se pondrá a hablarte en lenguaje informático, y dudo que todavía lo domines del todo" Jen asintió "Será mejor que te lo explique yo... Verás, cuando un digimon se realiza en el mundo real, los sistemas de Hypnos lo detectan. Y entonces le lanzan un programa que creó mi tío hace unos años, del que básicamente su finalidad es transportar sus datos de nuevo al digimundo, después de unos complicados procesos en la red. Pero como casi todos los digimons se resisten a ese programa, nosotros lo que hacemos es neutralizarlos o quitarles la energía para que el programa pueda devolverlos a su mundo." explicó el chico.  
  
"Ah, creo que ya lo voy comprendiendo. Gracias Troy." agradeció Jen.  
  
"Bueno, ahora vámonos, si?. Se está acercando gente." dijo Takato, señalando el final de la calle.  
  
"Está bien, vamos al parque." aceptó Kenta, que tenía en brazos a MarineAngemon.  
  
Todos pusieron rumbo al parque, pero Kaishi llamó su atención.  
  
"Eh! No pensareis ir caminado??" preguntó.  
  
"Claro, como vamos a ir sino?" respondió Yolln.  
  
"Magisdramon puede teletrasnportarnos, Yolln." le recordó Kaishi.  
  
"Pues rápido, antes de que nadie pueda vernos." apuró Mizu, una chica de pelo castaño tirando a rubio muy largo, de ojos verde pálido y lentes.  
  
El gran grupo rodeó como pudo a uno de los cuatro digimons nivel campeón que habían luchado antes. En unos segundos, desaparecieron del lugar. Reaparecieron en el parque, en la zona donde se encontraba la caseta de Guillmon, dentro de la cual estaba la puerta digital. Apoyado sobre una de las paredes, se encontraba un hombre adulto, alto y rubio, vestido con un traje oscuro, con unas gafas de sol puestas y un mechero que abría y cerraba lentamente con una mano. Les sonrió amigablemente.  
  
"Me preguntaba dónde estaríais..."  
  
"Mitsuo!!" su sobrina se acercó a él "¿Qué haces aquí? No deberías estar trabajando??" preguntó curiosa.  
  
"Bueno, yo también merezco unas horas libres, no?" sonrió de nuevo "Me apetecía coger el aire y se me ocurrió venir a veros."  
  
"Me alegra" Kaishi le devolvió la sonrisa mientras se abrazaba al brazo de su tío.  
  
"Y vosotros, ¿de dónde veníais con tanta prisa?" le preguntó al grupo.  
  
"De neutralizar a un salvaje." respondió Troy. Yamaki rió.  
  
"Vaya, ya hablas como todo un hypno." comentó. Todos rieron.  
  
"Bah! No será para tanto..." dijo Troy sonrojado.  
  
"Pero bueno... Acaso ese salvaje os dio problemas??"  
  
"Que va!! Si Magisdramon, Mainlymon, Grizzmon y Phirymon le vencieron de un ataque. Por qué preguntas eso??" cuestionó Kaishi.  
  
"Por qué si no volvisteis transportados por Magisdramon, en vez de caminando??" le respondió a su sobrina  
  
"Ah! Ya conoces a Kaishi..." contestó Troy en tono molestón.  
  
"Eh!!" se quejó molesta su hermana. "Ya sabes que no me gusta nada caminar... es aburrido..." se defendió. Su tío le revolvió el pelo suavemente.  
  
"Mmm... caminar no te gusta, pero correr..." le dijo sonriendo.  
  
"Bueno, eso es diferente." contestó poniendo cara de pillina. Al grupo le hizo gracia su gesto.  
  
Yamaki miró su reloj.  
  
"Vaya... ya es hora de volver." comentó pensativo. "O si no Reika se me enfadará..." añadió sonriendo.  
  
"Pues bueno, hasta luego. Y no trabajes demasiado!"  
  
"Si por mi fuera no lo haría Kai, pero el deber es el deber..." dijo Yamaki, mientras hacía un gesto de despedida con la mano al resto y se alejaba en dirección al Edificio del Gobierno.  
  
"Mmm... que mentiroso es... si no hay nada que le guste más que trabajar..." dijo Troy en broma.  
  
"Parece que hoy tenía un buen día, se le veía muy animado..." comentó Henry.  
  
"Si, y no paraba de sonreir." aseguró Nagoshi, la más pequeña del grupo, que estaba agarrada de la mano de su hermana Mizu. Tenía 9 años, y era castaña y de ojos verdes como los de su hermana.  
  
Kaishi volvió con el resto del grupo.  
  
"Oye, vosotros le tenéis miedo a mi tío??" preguntó extrañada.  
  
"No. Por qué íbamos a tenérselo??" contestó Takato.  
  
"Porque cuando lo veis os quedáis callados, y no decís ni pío..." les aclaró.  
  
"Bueno, hablando de otra cosa. Qué vais a hacer mañana??" Rika interrumpió la conversación.  
  
"A lo mejor podíamos quedar para ir a algún sitio todos." propuso Taylor, un chico de 16 años, moreno de pelo por debajo de las orejas, y ojos marrones.  
  
"No es mala idea." aprobó Yolln.  
  
Al poco tiempo, ya todos se habían dividido en grupillos. Ryo, Troy, Taylor, Monodramon, Rudermon y Richumon se apartaron un poco para jugar a las cartas, seguidos de Kazu, Kenta y sus respectivos digimons, que se acercaron con intención de curiosear. Rika y Jen también se pusieron a jugar, observadas por Renamon, pero al rato las tres fueron con el grupo de chicos para retarlos. Natsumi, la hermana pequeña de Yolln, de 11 años, pelo largo y rubio y ojos verdes, Nagoshi y Shu-chong, fueron a un claro que había a un lado de la caseta, y allí se pusieron a jugar juntas con sus digimons, Amywomon, Rybomon y Lopmon respectivamente. Enseguida se unieron al juego Guillmon y Terriermon. Y sentados en el suelo, apoyados en la pared de la caseta, estaban Kaishi, Nireya, Yolln y Mizu junto a sus digimons, que ya habían vuelto al nivel principiante, Teilsmon, Prinymon, Kumamon y Butterflymon respectivamente. Mientras Yolln atusaba a su digimon, que prácticamente no cabía en su regazo, y Nireya acariciaba pensativa la cabeza de su digimon perro, y Mizu y Butterflymon leían una pequeña revista, Kaishi, que estaba sentada al lado de su digimon gato y observaba detenidamente al resto del grupo, se dio cuenta de algo.  
  
"Dónde están Henry y Takato??" preguntó.  
  
"Ni idea" respondió Nireya.  
  
" A lo mejor están dentro." planteó Yolln señalando la caseta.  
  
"Vamos a mirar." dijo Kaishi levantándose.  
  
Los demás también se levantaron y la siguieron. Kaishi se asomó disimuladamente a la puerta de la caseta. Efectivamente, en el interior se encontraban Takato y Henry, que miraban en silencio la puerta digital. En el momento en que ya los cuatro se habían asomado, Henry comenzó a hablar.  
  
"Tengo la impresión de que algo no va bien..." expuso a Takato.  
  
"¿Qué quieres decir?" preguntó el chico de los googles extrañado.  
  
"Había algo raro en ese Garbagemon..." aseguró.  
  
"No te entiendo." dijo confuso Takato.  
  
"No sé... varias cosas que me parecieron extrañas... no era un Garbagemon normal..."  
  
"Sigo sin saber a que te refieres..."  
  
"Por ejemplo, su color. ¿Te fijaste en su color?" Takato negó con la cabeza. "Era bastante más oscuro de lo normal, y tenía motas rojas. Su cubo y su bazoca eran de color negro, cuando normalmente son verdes o color caqui. Su pelo era rojo, y en mi carta del JCI es amarillo. Y sus ojos también eran rojos... Su color estaba totalmente variado." concluyó.  
  
"Bueno, a veces los colores de los digimons varían sin que cambie su nombre..." justificó Takato.  
  
"Lo sé, pero no era solo eso. Su comportamiento también era extraño. Cuando lo encontramos, no huyó, como hacen normalmente todos los salvajes para evitar que los devolvamos a su mundo, sino que parecía estarnos esperando. Y después cuando corrimos para cambiar de calle porque se acercaba alguien, nos siguió. Y luego se puso a murmurar, como si hablara consigo mismo, o con alguien invisible. Su comportamiento era realmente extraño, y parecía como si tuviese razones importantes para atacarnos... No lo sé... es muy raro..."  
  
Takato no respondió. Se quedó pensativo, aún mirando la puerta digital.  
  
"Por eso tengo la corazonada de que algo no va bien. Pero por favor, no le digas nada a los demás, no quiero preocuparlos. Además, quizás solo sean cosas mías." pidió Henry.  
  
Takato asintió con la cabeza en señal de acuerdo. Kaishi, Nireya, Yolln y Mizu volvieron a sentarse donde estaban antes. Ellos también se habían quedado pensativos.  
  
"Pues ahora que lo dice, es verdad. Aquel Garbagemon era muy raro..." apoyó Mizu.  
  
"Ajá... pero quizás no le dimos importancia..." opinó Nireya.  
  
"Yo creo que estábamos más concentrados en la lucha..." consideró Yolln.  
  
"Si..." asintió Kaishi.  
  
"De todas maneras, no hay razón para preocuparse. Como decía en un libro que leí hace un tiempo, 'Lo que tenga que venir, vendrá, y ya habrá tiempo para plantarle cara'" aseguró Nireya.  
  
Sus amigos asintieron, y ya despreocupados, se embarcaron en una nueva charla sobre otro tema.  
  
Cuando empezó a hacerse de noche, poco a poco todos se fueron yendo a su casa acompañados de sus digimons, y de los que más cerca vivían de su edificio, después de quedar en verse en el mismo lugar al día siguiente.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
FIN DEL CAP. 1  
  
Un Garbagemon extraño apareció... ¿Pero tan extraño era como para que Henry se preocupara?¿Realmente aquel no era un Garbagemon normal? ¿Por qué tendría Yamaki un día tan alegre?.... Y... ¿Qué pasará al día siguiente?¿Ocurrirá algo que confirme a Takato, Henry, Kaishi, Nireya, Yolln y Mizu que algo no va bien? Para saber la respuesta de estas preguntas y otras, solo espera al siguiente capítulo.^.^  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Bueno, eso ha sido todo por el momento. La verdad es que este primer capítulo no se me quedó como desearía... pero que se le va a hacer...  
  
Si desean dar cualquier opinión o comentario, ya saben, dejen un review, pero por favor, si pueden, eviten mandarme e-mails, que tengo el correo saturado...  
  
Pues bueno, Hasta la Vista!! ^_^  
  
*·-- Kaishi Miharashi de Yamaki --·* 


	2. Desapariciones y Misterios

Está bien, aquí les va el siguiente capítulo. Espero que lo disfruten ^_^  
= = = = = = = = = = = = La Batalla de las 4 Estrellas = = = = = = = = = = = =  
CAPÍTULO 2. DESAPARICIONES Y MISTERIOS  
Pronto sería medianoche... La habitación se encontraba a oscuras, y la única luz provenía de la pantalla de su ordenador. Le picaban los ojos a través de sus gafas de sol, pero estaba decidido a terminar con ello de una vez por todas. Esa mañana había encontrado una información muy buena que le había ayudado mucho en su investigación. Y a pesar de que en aquel momento se había alegrado tanto que había tenido que salir a la calle para que sus compañeros no sospecharan nada, en ese momento se encontraba muy preocupado, pues lo que estaba averiguando no era demasiado agradable. Pero ya no podía dejar pasar más tiempo. Llevaba tres años con aquella investigación y no podía permitir que se alargara más. Se quitó las gafas de sol y se restregó los dedos por encima de los ojos para intentar que se le aliviara el picor que le producían el sueño y el reflejo de la pantalla, que era lo suficientemente fuerte como para traspasar los cristales de las gafas. Las dejó sobre la mesa, pues ya le dolían las orejas de haberlas llevado puestas todo el día. Y siguió leyendo la pantalla de su ordenador durante un buen rato, cada vez más preocupado. Cuando terminó de leer aquella página, apoyó la barbilla sobre una mano, la cual tenía el codo sobre el escritorio, y se quedo pensativo, tratando de asimilar y comprender lo que acababa de analizar, que a pesar de que estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de cosas, era aun demasiado complicado. Y de repente, en un momento en que tenía la mirada perdida y estaba sumido en sus pensamientos, un recuadro blanco similar al que aparecía cuando recibía correo, surgió de la nada en la pantalla de su PC, pero no era un aviso de nuevo e-mail... Lo leyó rápidamente.  
  
"Luna de Platino... Sabemos que aun no has olvidado lo que ocurrió... pero tampoco lo has afrontado... Ya es hora de reencontrarte con tu pasado..."  
  
Se asustó. No entendía lo que quería decir aquel mensaje. Y temía aun más que se refiriera a su pasado... No quería volver a revivirlo... Tembló. Tembló de miedo y se quedó atónito los diez segundos que pasaron hasta que ocurrió lo siguiente. Su pantalla se iluminó deslumbrándolo. Tuvo que cubrirse la cara con los brazos para que la luz no le hiciera daño en los ojos. Toda la habitación estaba alumbrada como si hubiera una gran y potente lámpara en ella. No se distinguía nada. La luz se fue disipando lentamente. La silla en la que unos segundos antes se había encontrado el hombre se hallaba vacía.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"Hola!!"  
  
Kazu y Kenta se acercaban corriendo al resto de sus amigos. Era aun por la mañana, y se encontraban todos en el parque, como habían quedado el día anterior.  
  
"Habéis llegado tarde!!" les reprochó Rika furiosa.  
  
"No ha sido porque quisiéramos." le contestó igual de molesto Kazu.  
  
"Bueno, ya estamos todos, no??" Henry preguntó.  
  
"No, aun faltan Kai y Troy." indicó Nireya.  
  
"Supongo que llegarán dentro de un rato..." comentó Yolln.  
  
Pero no fue así. A los 20 minutos sus amigos aun no habían hecho aparición por el lugar, algo que no era común, pues aunque a veces se retrasaban, no solían ser más de 5 o 10 minutos, como mucho.  
  
"Me da la impresión de que no van a venir." comentó Taylor.  
  
"Ajá..." corroboró Ryo.  
  
"Debe haber pasado algo..." aseguró Nireya decidida.  
  
"Por qué dices eso??" cuestionó Takato sospechando.  
  
"Porque sino hubieran llamado a Rika al móvil diciendo que no iban a venir." dijo para salir de la situación.  
  
"Es cierto..." apoyó Mizu.  
  
"Y entonces que hacemos??" preguntó Shu-chong.  
  
"Y si vamos a su casa??" propuso Natsumi.  
  
"Si, no queda nada lejos de aquí." asintió la pequeña Nagoshi.  
  
"Está bien, entonces vayamos a averiguar si ha ocurrido algo." aceptó Henry.  
  
Pusieron rumbo a la casa de Troy y Kaishi, que quedaba tan solo a unas calles del parque. Subieron todos los pisos en el ascensor (aunque tuvieron que subir de dos veces, pues eran demasiados) y cuando ya estaban todos arriba, tocaron a la puerta. Oyeron un estruendo, como si una avalancha se dirigiera hacia la puerta. Más de uno pensó en salir corriendo, pero no lo hizo. La puerta se abrió repentinamente. La misma Kaishi la había abierto. En el final del Hall vieron a sus padres y su hermano asomados.  
  
".... Son mis amigos, mamá..." dijo Kaishi, decepcionada.  
  
Sus padres volvieron a lo suyo de la misma forma, y Troy se quedó en el lugar para recibir a sus amigos. Detrás de él se encontraban Teilsmon y Rudermon. Kaishi los invitó a pasar, y a sentarse en los sofás y los sillones del gran salón. Pero a pesar de que estos eran bastante grandes, Troy tuvo que traer sillas del comedor para que todos pudieran sentarse cómodamente.  
  
"Ocurre algo, Kai??" preguntó Mizu mirando con preocupación a su amiga.  
  
"Veréis..." comenzó a decir tristemente. Tenía la mirada fija en el suelo. "No es que sea nada grave pero... Mi tío lleva desaparecido desde ayer..."  
  
Nadie dijo nada. Takato y Henry se dirigieron miradas cómplices, y Nireya, Yolln y Mizu se dieron cuenta. Kaishi siguió hablando.  
  
"Y aunque no lleva ni 24 horas sin aparecer, es un comportamiento insólito en él, y mis padres creen que le ha pasado algo..."  
  
"No os preocupéis. Ya veréis que enseguida aparece tan contento, como si nada." los animó Ryo.  
  
Rika le dirigió una mirada de odio. No le parecía adecuada la manera en que les hablaba en momento como ese.  
  
"....." ni Troy ni Kaishi estaban muy seguros de ello.  
  
"Anímate Kai. Yamaki es un hombre adulto. Sabe arreglárselas solo." le habló Teilsmon.  
  
"Ya, pero..." insistió Kaishi.  
  
"No se hable más. Nos iremos a dar una vuelta como habíamos quedado. Así se os despejará la cabeza, y os despreocupareis un poco." propuso Taylor.  
  
"Ok, vamos." aprobó Yolln.  
  
A los pocos minutos salían todos de la casa para dirigirse al centro comercial a pasar la mañana. Y como Taylor había dicho, les sirvió para olvidarse un poco del tema. Cuando se hizo la hora de comer, Troy y Kaishi invitaron a los demás a almorzar en su casa, pero solo Nireya, Yolln, Mizu, Ryo, Taylor, Natsumi y Nagoshi obtuvieron permiso de sus padres para quedarse. Por la tarde los padres de Troy y Kaishi fueron a Hypnos. La razón era que todos creían que solo había cuatro lugares a los que Yamaki acudiría en caso de problemas, y esos sitios eran su casa, la casa de su hermana, la casa de Janyuu, y por supuesto, Hypnos. Así que siempre procuraban que hubiera alguien esos lugares por si aparecía. A los dos días aun no había aparecido. Reika ya había llamado a la policía, y Kaishi y Rika habían mandado a Teilsmon y Renamon, que eran los que más tenían desarrollado el sentido de la búsqueda, para ver si ellos podían encontrarlo. Incluso se informó a los medios de comunicación para que dieran la noticia. Pero nada. Al quinto día seguía sin dejarse ver por ningún lado, y la policía se estaba encargando seriamente del asunto. Ese día les tocó a Kaishi y Troy ir a Hypnos para que sus padres pudieran descansar en casa. Nireya, Yolln, Mizu, Ryo, Taylor, Takato, Henry y Rika fueron para que no estuvieran solos. Ya era tarde-noche, y se encontraban en uno de los salones de reuniones, donde además pasaban las horas muertas los miembros de la organización, pues era allí donde se encontraban las máquinas exprendedoras. Era una habitación muy amplia, en la que destacaba una mesa grande y larga donde bien cabrían 60 personas. A la izquierda de la mesa, mirando desde la puerta, se encontraban las máquinas, y a la derecha, había tres grandes sofás azules oscuro pegados a la pared. Los niños jugaban a las cartas digimon en la mesa para entretenerse. Los componentes de la Banda Salvaje, que se habían tomado un rato de descanso, tomaban café mientras hablaban. En ese momento, Rika y Ryo se enfrentaban en una batalla de cartas muy tensa, en el que se jugaban quien de los dos era el mejor. Todos los niños prestaban atención, y con la expectación se habían olvidado de todas sus preocupaciones. Rika colocó una carta en la mesa y sonrió triunfalmente. Todos creyeron que se había acabado para Ryo. Pero en contra, este rió burlonamente.  
  
"En serio crees que me has vencido??" preguntó.  
  
Ahora fue él quien colocó una carta.  
  
"Te salvaste por los pelos." dijo Rika sarcásticamente.  
  
Los miembros de la Banda Salvaje se levantaron, y tiraron sus vasos de plástico ya vacíos a la papelera para volver al trabajo. Rika fue a mover otra carta para continuar con el combate, pero... La puerta se abrió repentinamente. Quedaron atónitos al ver quien se encontraba tras de ella... Era Yamaki.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
FIN DEL CAP. 2  
  
¿Quién era el hombre que trabajaba en su ordenador al principio de la historia?¿Cuál sería esa investigación tan importante?¿Adónde fue al disiparse la luz?... ¿Sería Yamaki?¿O no?... Y si no era Yamaki... ¿Dónde estaba este?¿Qué le habría pasado? ¿Por qué quedaron todos atónitos al verle de nuevo?..... Si deseas conocer la respuesta a estas y cualquier otra pregunta, solo se paciente, y espera al siguiente capítulo ^.^  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Jeje, el principio se me quedó misterioso, eh?? Si... Ya sé que exageré un poco con lo de la desaparición de Yamaki, pero bueno... Necesitaba tener a todo el mundo preocupado para que quedara bien... Este se me quedo más corto, pero en fin, espero que les gustara este segundo capítulo...^^  
  
Si desean dar cualquier opinión o comentario, ya saben, dejen un review, pero por favor, si pueden, eviten mandarme e-mails, que tengo el correo saturado...  
  
Pues bueno, Hasta la Vista!! ^_^  
  
*·-- Kaishi Miharashi de Yamaki --·* 


	3. Herido ¿de guerra?

Muchas gracias por sus reviews, Nire y Bra ^^ Espero que les siga gustando la historia.  
  
Sigo teniendo problemas con los saltos de renglón, pero intentaré solucionarlo...  
  
Recuerden que Digimon no me pertenece (mas quisiera yo...). Pregunten a Toei Animation o a Akiyoshi Hongo. Pero hay algunos personajes que no son de su propiedad: Kaishi, Raíko, Troy, sus digimons y Yukimoto = Kaishi (o sea yo)  
  
Nireya, Tyler y sus digimons = Nireya  
  
Yolln, Sayuri, Natsumi y sus digimons = Yolln  
  
Mizu, Saiya, Nagoshi y sus digimons = Mizu  
  
Fran y su digimon = obviamente, de Fran ^^  
  
Y cualquier otro personaje que no les suene de la serie, es que también es inventado por mí o mis amigos.  
  
Si desean usar alguno de estos personajes para algo, pídannos permiso, por favor.  
  
Y bueno, aquí tiene el 3º capítulo. Espero que lo disfruten! ^_^  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = La Batalla de las 4 Estrellas = = = = = = = = = = =  
=  
  
CAPÍTULO 3. HERIDO... DE GUERRA??  
  
Los miembros de la Banda Salvaje se levantaron, y tiraron sus vasos de plástico ya vacíos a la papelera para volver al trabajo. Rika fue a mover otra carta para continuar con el combate, pero... La puerta se abrió repentinamente. Quedaron atónitos al ver quien se encontraba tras de ella... Era Yamaki. Su aspecto era realmente horrible. Estaba totalmente despeinado y tenía algunas magulladuras en la cara. Sin embargo sus gafas de sol se encontraban intactas. Su chaqueta tenía varios cortes, sobretodo en el lado derecho, donde estaba completamente destrozada. Pero bajo los filos de tela que quedaban, podía distinguirse un brazo ensangrentado. Su pantalón, manchado de sangre y tierra, tampoco estaba en muy buen estado. Se apoyaba en la puerta para mantenerse en pie. Kaishi dejó escapar una exclamación ahogada y corrió hacia su tío.  
  
"Mit-Mitsuo!!"  
  
Lo agarró del brazo izquierdo para ayudarlo a ir hacia la mesa mientras dirigía miradas de preocupación al otro brazo. Y a pesar de que se apoyaba en su sobrina para caminar, Yamaki cojeaba notablemente de la pierna derecha y arrastraba ambos pies. Janyuu también fue hacia él y lo ayudó a sentarse en una silla. Los demás se habían quedado paralizados. Algunos incluso estaban mareados por la sangre.  
  
"Yamaki, que te ha pasado!?" preguntó asustado Janyuu mientras examinaba su brazo.  
  
"Y... Reika...?" preguntó débilmente como respuesta.  
  
"Fue con Megumi a tu casa para ver si estabas allí." contestó Janyuu.  
  
"Llámala... rápido... ella sabrá curar esto..." dijo señalando con un gesto su brazo.  
  
"Daisy! Tu tienes el número de su móvil, no es así?" interrogó Janyuu.  
  
"Así es." alcanzó a decir su compañera, que no quitaba la vista de Yamaki.  
  
"Llámala." ordenó Janyuu.  
  
"Está bien." Daisy se dirigió hacia la puerta y salió rápidamente de la habitación.  
  
A pesar de que tenía las gafas de sol, Janyuu notó que Yamaki tenía la mirada desenfocada. Puso su mano sobre la frente de Yamaki para tomarle la temperatura. Estaba helado, y sin embargo sudaba demasiado. Si no tapaban pronto la herida del brazo se desangraría, pero él no tenía ni idea de medicina.  
  
"Bábel, alcánzame el botiquín." pidió.  
  
Este fue hacia un pequeño armario que había a un lado de las máquinas y sacó de él un botiquín de primeros auxilios. Fue a llevárselo a Janyuu pero en ese momento...  
  
"No... espera... " murmuró Yamaki casi sin aire. Se estaba poniendo pálido como un fantasma y no parecía saber donde estaba.  
  
"Qué pasa?? Yamaki!" exclamó Janyuu. Yamaki se estaba escurriendo de la silla para un lado.  
  
"Se... va..." murmuró entrecortadamente. "Polidr..." añadió en un susurro inaudible mientras caía pesadamente sobre Janyuu que se encontraba agachado a su lado.  
  
"Yamaki!!" exclamó mientras Gorou se acercaba velozmente para evitar que cayera al suelo, y los demás lanzaban gritos alarmados. Su sobrina quiso ir hacia él, pero su hermano la agarró con fuerza, aunque el también quisiera acercarse. Las gafas de sol cayeron al suelo ruidosamente. Yamaki ya tenía los ojos entrecerrados. Estaba terriblemente mareado, todo le daba vueltas en la cabeza. Solo percibía los gritos alarmados de los que se encontraban a su alrededor, que se iban deformando y apagando a cada momento. Notó como seis brazos firmes lo levantaban y tumbaban en algún lugar que le resultaba cómodo. Distinguió la voz de alguien muy cercano a él que daba desesperado órdenes al resto.  
  
"Que alguien llame a un médico!! Vamos!! No, Kaishi, no te acerques! Aisuwarya, hazme el favor de llevarte a los niños de aquí! Bábel, el botiquín!" su voz se suavizó, pero ya le era prácticamente imperceptible. "Yamaki!... Aguanta!... Yamaki...!... "  
  
Todo se apagó. Ya no oía ni percibía nada de ninguna manera. Y sus pensamientos también lo abandonaban...  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Despertó tumbado aparente en el mismo lugar. Tenía la boca seca y le pitaban los oídos. Oía voces suaves que se iban aclarando poco a poco. La cabeza todavía le daba vueltas, pero a cada momento se iba encontrando algo mejor.  
  
"Toma Reika." oyó la voz de alguien muy familiar.  
  
Abrió los ojos lentamente, para no marearse más. Aunque la habitación se encontraba en penumbra, la poca luz que había le encandilaba. La imagen se aclaró y pudo ver a su lado, a Reika, sentada en una silla, que cogía un café que Janyuu le tendía.  
  
"Gracias Janyuu..." agradeció ella. Estaba bastante pálida.  
  
Pero al volverse hacia él, casi derrama el café de la emoción.  
  
"Yamaki!! Has despertado! Cómo te encuentras??" preguntó apresuradamente mientras recuperaba un poco su color.  
  
A pesar de que aun se encontraba muy débil, podía hablar sin tanto esfuerzo.  
  
"Un poco mareado..." murmuró.  
  
"Y el brazo, te duele mucho??" preguntó Reika haciendo un gesto hacia el brazo.  
  
Yamaki se fijó en su brazo. Estaba vendado desde por debajo del hombro hasta por encima de la muñeca, pero a través de las vendas podía distinguirse un color rojo oscuro. Notaba un dolor muy fuerte y punzante en él.  
  
"Ni te lo imaginas..." respondió apartando la vista.  
  
Se fijó en la habitación. Ocho personas se repartían por ella. A un lado de Reika se encontraba Janyuu, que estaba ligeramente pálido y con ojeras. Apoyada sobre la mesa, cercana a ellos se encontraba Megumi que le miraba preocupada. Al otro lado de la mesa, sentados en sillas, estaban Rob y Gorou, manchados de rojo, que también le miraban con preocupación. Cercanos a las máquinas expendedoras estaban Bábel y Daisy, con sendos vasos de plástico en la mano. Y en una esquina de la habitación, al lado de la puerta y apoyado contra la pared, estaba el Inspector del Gobierno, el cual disimulaba su interés por conocer el estado del director de la organización. La idea hizo mucha gracia a Yamaki, pero se distrajo al oír un comentario de Reika.  
  
"Menos mal que el Doctor había venido hoy a rellenar unos informes... sino, cualquiera sabe lo que podría haber pasado..." dijo como para sí misma.  
  
"Doctor?? Qué doctor??" preguntó extrañado Yamaki.  
  
"Como se siente, Señor Yamaki??" preguntó una voz que le resultaba conocida.  
  
Se fijó en alguien que no había visto antes. Era un hombre mayor, vestido con una bata blanca con sendas manchas de sangre por todos lados. Tenía el pelo y la barba blanca, y llevaba unos pequeños lentes colgados del bolsillo de la bata.  
  
"Señor Yukimoto!!" exclamó Yamaki sorprendido.  
  
El Señor Yukimoto era el médico que trabaja en el edificio para el gobierno. Era alguien muy experimentado en la medicina, e incluso Yamaki creía que había sacado la carrera de cirujano.  
  
"Heme aquí." respondió el médico sonriendo.  
  
Yamaki quedó más tranquilo sabiendo que había sido el Señor Yukimoto el que había curado su brazo. Pero no pudo aguantar la curiosidad.  
  
"Qué fue??" preguntó señalando su brazo.  
  
"Bueno, normalmente lo que hago es recetar pastillas para la gripe, o antibióticos para el estómago, pero parece que aun no he perdido la práctica que tenía en la facultad..."comentó. Luego se dispuso a responder a su pregunta. "No hubo fractura, sin embargo tenía usted una raja muy fea que abarcaba prácticamente el brazo entero. El mayor problema fue, que al estar la abertura en la zona interior del brazo, lo que quiera que le causase la herida pilló la vena cubital, la que se encuentra en el doble del codo, y estaba usted desangrándose a chorros. Para poder cerrar la herida he tenido que darle puntos." explicó.  
  
"Pu-puntos??" preguntó Yamaki temeroso. Tragó saliva. "Cuántos han sido???"  
  
"34." indicó el Señor Yukimoto.  
  
Yamaki puso cara de dolor. Seguro que aquello dolería cuando fueran a quitarle los puntos.  
  
"Aun así, tendré que revisar la herida cada día. Eso sí, procure no doblarlo demasiado, ni cargar pesos con él, ni cualquier actividad que pueda suponer un esfuerzo para el brazo." Instruyó a Yamaki. "Si no les importa, aun tengo trabajo por hacer. Espero verle mañana en mi consulta." dijo el doctor. "Ya me retiro." añadió dirigiéndose a la puerta después de coger un gran maletín.  
  
"Eh! Un momento!" lo llamó Yamaki.  
  
"Si?" el Señor Yukimoto se volvió hacia él.  
  
"Cuándo podré volver al trabajo??" preguntó preocupado.  
  
"Mientras siga mis instrucciones, y no haga demasiado ejercicio, mañana mismo podrá reincorporarse." aseguró el médico. "Hasta luego." se despidió al salir de la habitación.  
  
Yamaki dio un resoplido de cansancio.  
  
"Cuánto tiempo llevo inconsciente?" le preguntó a Reika.  
  
"Unas 5 horas..." contestó Reika después de consultar su reloj.  
  
Yamaki suspiró. Se dio cuenta de que todos lo miraban en silencio, medio preocupados medio asustados, como si pudieran cruzársele los cables en cualquier momento y morder a alguno. Bueno, todos menos el inspector, que simulaba no prestarle atención. Pero se veía en su cara que pensaba lo mismo.  
  
"Y los niños??" preguntó para cambiar de tema sus pensamientos.  
  
"Aisuwarya se los llevó. No era un panorama demasiado agradable para unos niños... Y menos para tus sobrinos..." habló Janyuu por primera vez.  
  
"Tienes razón..." asintió Yamaki tristemente. "Y mi hermana?" preguntó de nuevo.  
  
"Ni idea. Supongo que se quedaría con los niños..." respondió de nuevo Janyuu, que parecía estar aun con la impresión de lo que había visto hacía ya varias horas.  
  
Yamaki se dio cuenta. De todas maneras, estaba convencido de que si él hubiera visto a su amigo en el estado en que se había encontrado él, tampoco podría quitárselo de la cabeza. Decidió que ya era hora de levantarse. Fue a incorporarse, pero Reika lo detuvo.  
  
"Qué haces??" preguntó.  
  
"Levantarme." contestó Yamaki.  
  
"Pero..." fue a decir Reika, pero Yamaki la interrumpió.  
  
"Pero ya oíste al médico. Mientras no haga ejercicio con el brazo, no pasa nada." y se incorporó hasta que quedó sentado en el sillón. Se fijó en que este último, el suelo, y una silla que estaba detrás de Reika estaban completamente manchadas. Se levantó, pero al hacerlo le volvió el mareo, y se sentó rápidamente en una de las sillas de la mesa.  
  
"Te lo dije..." le reprochó Reika sentándose a su lado.  
  
El Inspector del Gobierno se separó de la pared y se aproximó a la mesa.  
  
"Está bien, si nadie piensa hacerlo, lo haré yo." dijo fríamente. "Que demonios ha ocurrido??" preguntó a Yamaki, intentando aparentar que no sentía ningún interés por saberlo.  
  
Yamaki levantó la vista hacia él y le miró fijamente. Pensó durante unos segundos, y luego habló.  
  
"No lo sé, no recuerdo nada anterior a que despertara en un callejón cercano a mi casa... no recuerdo nada de ayer..." respondió.  
  
"Ayer!?" preguntó Reika. "Yamaki! Llevas desaparecido cinco días!"  
  
Yamaki quedó asombrado. No había pensado que hubiera pasado tanto tiempo en aquel lugar.  
  
"En cualquier caso, no me acuerdo." aseguró.  
  
"Pues si no hay nada más interesante que hacer aquí, yo me voy. Vendrás mañana al trabajo, no es así?" preguntó el Inspector.  
  
"Ajá." afirmó Yamaki.  
  
"Pues hablaremos entonces. No estoy a estas horas como para discutir de trabajo..." dijo molesto mientras salía de la habitación sin despedirse.  
  
"Nunca cambiará..." se quejó Yamaki en voz baja.  
  
Reika fue a meter la mano en el bolsillo, pero dentro de él topó con algo.  
  
"Toma Yamaki, tus gafas." dijo extendiendo la mano.  
  
"Gracias." las cogió y las examinó. Por suerte, no tenían ningún rasguño.  
  
Reika sacó otra cosa del bolsillo.  
  
"Toma, póntelo." dijo tendiéndole un termómetro. "El Señor Yukimoto olvidó decírtelo. Hasta que no te baje la fiebre, será mejor que no te esfuerces demasiado."  
  
Yamaki lo cogió dudoso. Se lo puso bajo el brazo izquierdo por dentro de la camisa. Era su modo de medirse la temperatura, pero nunca se equivocaba.  
  
"Gracias por ayudarme..." dijo a todo el grupo.  
  
"Era lo menos que podíamos hacer." aseguró Janyuu, sentándose a su otro lado y tendiéndole un café.  
  
Yamaki lo cogió mientras hacía a Janyuu un gesto agradecido y lo bebió a pequeños sorbos, pensativo. El resto también se encontraba absorto en sus pensamientos. Cuando Yamaki terminó el café, Reika le indicó que ya era momento de quitarse el termómetro.  
  
".... 40 grados..." murmuró.  
  
"Entonces de aquí no te mueves hasta que no te baje al menos dos grados y medio." le dijo firmemente Reika.  
  
"Y cómo pretendes que me baje así como así??" preguntó.  
  
"Me parece que por ahí había un botiquín. Seguro que tendrá pastillas para la fiebre." opinó mientras miraba el mueble.  
  
Pero Bábel lo cogió de un lado de las máquinas y se lo entregó. Reika lo registró hasta dar con lo buscado.  
  
"Ten, tómate un Termargín." le aconsejó ofreciéndole una caja de fármacos.  
  
Yamaki la cogió, sacó de ella una pastilla, y se la tragó sin agua siquiera. A pesar de que había estado 5 horas inconsciente, se encontraba muy cansado. Colocó la cabeza sobre la mesa, entre los brazos, y se quedó dormido al instante.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
FIN DEL CAP. 3  
  
¿Qué fue lo que pasó a Yamaki?¿Qué o quién le causó esa gran herida?¿Cómo podían estar intactas sus gafas con todas las heridas que tenía? ¿El qué deliraba Yamaki antes de quedar inconsciente?¿Tendría algún sentido, o serían simplemente tonterías? ¿Se recuperará pronto el brazo de Yamaki? ¿Dónde están Aisuwarya, la hermana de Yamaki, su cuñado y los niños? ¿Por qué Yamaki se pondría tan serio cuando le preguntaron que había pasado? ¿Cómo se sucederá el resto de la noche? Y... ¿qué pasará al día siguiente?  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Si, ya sé que me pasé un poco... ¬¬ ... pero bueno, si vieran la primera versión del capítulo... xD Aun así la historia no se me está quedando como desearía... U.U  
  
*No anden buscando como locos por los capítulos de la serie ^^ Yukimoto es invención mía. *Gorou es Shibumi, por si hay dudas. Es su verdadero nombre. (Gorou Mizuno) *Termargín es tan solo una pastilla con diferentes funciones. Nada especial.  
  
Cualquier duda, opinión o comentario, ya saben, dejen un review, pero por favor, si pueden, eviten mandarme e-mails, que tengo el correo saturado...  
  
Pues bueno, Hasta la Vista!! ^_^  
  
*·-- Kaishi Miharashi de Yamaki --·* 


	4. Borrando el Rastro

Ya se que me tarde un tiempo en continuarlo, pero que le vamos a hacer, tendran que acostumbrarse. yo soy así. ¬¬  
  
Recuerden que Digimon no me pertenece (mas quisiera yo...). Pregunten a Toei Animation o a Akiyoshi Hongo. Pero hay algunos personajes que no son de su propiedad: Kaishi, Raíko, Troy, sus digimons y Yukimoto = Kaishi (o sea yo)  
  
Nireya, Taylor y sus digimons = Nireya  
  
Yolln, Sayuri, Natsumi y sus digimons = Yolln  
  
Mizu, Saiya, Nagoshi y sus digimons = Mizu  
  
Y cualquier otro personaje que no les suene de la serie, es que también es inventado por mí o mis amigos.  
  
Si desean usar alguno de estos personajes para algo, pídannos permiso, por favor.  
  
BRA: si, tenias razon ^^ lo de hacerlos sufrir es un defecto q tenemos casi todas las autoras xDD Algo grave si que pasó, pero aun queda un buen rato para enterarse ^o^ Lo de las gafas es otra historia. Lo averiguas mas adelante n_n  
  
NIRE: Gracias Nire, espero que te siga gustando la historia!! ^o^ Bueno, si, un poco si me pase, pero en este ya se suaviza un pisco. algo es algo. Jajajaja. y por que no pueo poner el termangin, mujer?? xDDDD  
  
TASHA: Pues claro que saldra Ryo!! nOn (es q si no lo hago tu y nire me colgais... xDD). Lo del Ryouki ya no lo se, pero lo dudo. Gracias por tu e-mail. En realidad eso me dio ganas para continuar con la historia que ya tenia un poco olvidada ^^u Espero que te siga gustando!! ^_^  
  
Bueno, aquí les va el 4º capitulo. Que lo disfruten!! ^o^  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = La Batalla de las 4 Estrellas = = = = = = = = = = =  
=  
  
CAPÍTULO 4. BORRANDO EL RASTRO  
  
Despertó en la misma posición. No abrió los ojos mientras repasaba todo lo que había sucedido el día anterior. Había sido un día muy extraño... aunque... Reika afirmaba que habían sido cinco... Daba igual, nada cambiaría de todas formas...  
  
Parecía haber recuperado todas las energías, así que levantó la cabeza de la mesa y revisó una vez más la habitación. Janyuu y Gorou dormían cada uno tumbado en un sillón. Megumi estaba sentada en una silla, en un borde de la mesa, dormida sobre esta última. Y Reika estaba de pie frente a las máquinas expendedoras, con un nuevo café en las manos, mirándolas fijamente.  
  
"Y los demás?" le preguntó.  
  
Ella se volvió.  
  
"Ya despertarte..." murmuró. "Se han ido a casa con sus familias." respondió en voz baja para no despertar al resto.  
  
"Entiendo..."  
  
"Tendrás que dar explicaciones... La policía vendrá a hablar contigo para averiguar quien te hizo eso... y tendrás que hablar con los del gobierno para justificar tu ausencia de estos días en el trabajo..." le informó.  
  
"Ya..."  
  
Se levantó y se dirigió hacia la puerta.  
  
"Antes que nada he de dar la cara ante el inspector." dijo abriendo la puerta.  
  
"Espera!" lo llamó Reika. "Te acompaño, he de entregarle unos informes. Con tu desaparición la mitad del personal hemos tenido que hacer informes por lo de la sucesión de puestos en bajas temporales y todo eso..." le contó frustrada. "Pero tendremos que pasar por el despacho a cogerlos" avisó.  
  
"Está bien, no importa." dijo Yamaki sonriéndole.  
  
Reika dejó el café sobre la mesa. Yamaki le pasó un brazo por encima de los hombros, le dio un beso y se fueron los dos juntos.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
En otra habitación del edificio, había apartado las mesas y sillas a un lado, dejando el centro libre, lleno de colchonetas en las que dormían cubiertos con mantas los niños y los digimons. Excepto dos chicos, Takato y Henry, que conversaban en susurros fuera del conjunto de colchonetas. Kaishi llevaba observándolos unos minutos y al dirigir la mirada a un lado se dio cuenta que sus tres mejores amigos también tenían puesta la atención en su diálogo.  
  
"Primero lo de los digimons... y ahora... Yamaki. Y ya viste como volvió. Ni siquiera hemos podido hablar con él, y ni sabemos si está bien... Desde que Aisuwarya se fue con los padres de Kaishi, no han vuelto siquiera para decirnos nada... Me preocupa. Y además, quien sabe... quizás tenga algo que ver con todo lo que está ocurriendo..."  
  
"Si, quizás tengas razón, pero... no hay nada que podamos hacer por el momento... solo intentar averiguar que ocurre." opinó Takato.  
  
"Humhumm..." asintió Henry.  
  
"Oye... crees que si pasara algo referido al digimundo y los digimons... tu padre, Yamaki y el resto nos lo ocultarían??" preguntó dudoso tras un rato de silencio.  
  
"... Si dependiera de mi padre, estoy seguro de que sí. Pero... Yamaki confía en nosotros, y ya sabes que siempre nos ha avisado por muy leve que sea lo que quiera que ocurra..." reflexionó como respuesta.  
  
"Es cierto..."  
  
La puerta se abrió y entraron Aisuwarya y los padres de Kaishi.  
  
"Señores Miharashi! Señora Rai!" exclamó Henry al darse cuenta y se acercó a ellos seguido de Takato. "Y el Señor Yamaki??" preguntó exaltado.  
  
"Tranquilo..." lo calmó la señora Miharashi. "Parece estar bien, pero... de todas formas aun no hemos podido hablar con él. Antes fuimos a verle, pero estaba dormido... y no quisimos molestarle..." le comunicó. Parecía realmente triste por lo que había pasado a su hermano y tremendamente preocupada por él. Estaba aferrada a su marido, que la agarraba fuerte, pero cariñosamente.  
  
"Ya saben lo que pasó??" interrogó Takato.  
  
"Preguntamos a los otros pero nadie lo sabe. Según parece, no recuerda nada..." informó el padre de Kaishi.  
  
"Ah..."  
  
Kaishi decidió que ya era momento de levantarse y se dirigió a sus padres como un rayo.  
  
"Papá, Mamá! Mitsuo está bien?¿?" preguntó alterada.  
  
"Si hija... según parece solo fue una herida en el brazo y nada más..." dijo su madre abrazándola.  
  
"Parecía que se estaba muriendo, mamá... fue horrible..." dijo a punto de llorar recordando el momento en que lo había visto llegar y como se había desmayado.  
  
"Lo sé... pero tranquila, no es nada... ya veras como en muy poco tiempo está como nuevo." dijo su madre para animarla.  
  
"Venga, despertemos a los demás niños y vayamos a comer algo, de acuerdo??" propuso Aisuwarya rompiendo el hielo.  
  
"Si, será lo mejor." aceptó el señor Miharashi mirando preocupado a su mujer y a su hija.  
  
Entre los seis levantaron al resto y todos juntos se fueron a comer a la cafetería, varias plantas más abajo.  
  
Los mayores se sentaron en la barra y los niños juntaron unas mesas y se sentaron todos en ellas. Kaishi, Nireya, Yolln y Mizu, que se habían sentado en una esquina algo apartados del resto, hablaban en voz baja.  
  
"Oísteis la conversación de Takato y Henry??" preguntó Kaishi.  
  
"Si... todo esto es muy extraño..." comentó Nireya.  
  
"Yo creo que Henry tiene razón... algo está pasando..." opinó Mizu.  
  
"Quizás si, pero... el qué?? Qué podría estar pasando para que ocurran este tipo de cosas??" cuestionó Yolln.  
  
"Ni idea..." contestó Mizu.  
  
"Tenemos que hablar con mi tío para saber que ocurrió... quizás él sepa algo... y quizás todo esto este relacionado..." reflexionó Kaishi "Tengo una extraña sensación...." aseguró.  
  
"Kai, ya dijimos que no nos preocuparíamos por el tema hasta que no se confirmara." le recordó Nireya.  
  
Kaishi asintió y dejaron la conversación.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Yamaki llamó a la puerta.  
  
"Soy Yamaki." indicó.  
  
"Pasa." oyó la voz del inspector desde el otro lado de la puerta.  
  
La abrió y entró al despacho. Reika se asomó a la puerta.  
  
"Espera fuera, Ootori. Luego veré esos informes." dijo tajante.  
  
Reika obedeció y cerró la puerta que Yamaki había dejado abierta. Este se sentó delante de la mesa del inspector.  
  
"Bueno, ya veo que has venido a hablar conmigo, como te pedí." comentó para romper el hielo.  
  
"Sí." respondió Yamaki. "Pero como ya le dije ayer, no recuerdo nada de..." empezó a decir, pero fue interrumpido por el otro.  
  
"A mí eso no me interesa. Es asunto de la policía. Serán ellos los que verifiquen lo que haya pasado cuando hablen contigo." dijo apartando la conversación para ir al grano. "Yo lo que quiero saber, es si estás en condiciones físicas y psíquicas para llevar esta organización, Yamaki. Nadie mejor que tú sabe el esfuerzo que conlleva controlarla y controlar a sus miembros. Y ya sabes que el que estés lesionado no importará a los del gobierno, porque en cuanto cometas un error, irán a por ti para cubrirse las espaldas. Si no estas en condiciones, este es el momento de que lo digas y cojas una baja temporal. En otro caso, sabes lo que puede ocurrirte." avisó.  
  
"Lo sé. Y también sé que puedo llevar esta organización como siempre lo he hecho. No entiendo como puede dudarlo." aclaró molesto.  
  
"No soy yo quien lo duda. Solo acato ordenes." dijo seriamente. "Aun así hoy y mañana tienes el día libre." añadió tras un rato mientras ordenaba unos papeles sobre su escritorio.  
  
"Pero..." fue a discutir Yamaki disgustado.  
  
"Son las normas." interrumpió el Inspector lo más tajante que pudo mientras lo miraba fijamente a los ojos.  
  
"Pues si eso era todo, me voy ya." dijo desanimado, levantándose y dirigiéndose a la puerta.  
  
"Y Yamaki..." Yamaki se viró. "Bienvenido de nuevo." dijo satisfecho.  
  
Yamaki sonrió y salió de la habitación.  
  
"Ya??" preguntó Reika extrañada.  
  
"Así es." le contestó. "El inspector te espera. Estaré aquí." añadió.  
  
Reika entró al despacho y Yamaki se apoyó contra la pared a un lado de la puerta. Hubiera preferido empezar a trabajar desde ya mismo, para despejar un poco la cabeza. Con tanto tiempo libre sin ocupar iba a tener mucho rato para pensar, y era lo que menos le apetecía.  
  
No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que Reika saliera del despaho del Inspector.  
  
"Bueno, ya está." suspiró. Miró a Yamaki y a su mal humor. "¿Que te dijo?" preguntó con curiosidad.  
  
"Que tengo hoy y mañana libre..." dijo con mala cara.  
  
"Mejor. Así tendrás tiempo para descansar, que falta te hace."  
  
"Ya..." murmuró Yamaki poco convencido.  
  
"Entonces vas a irte ya para casa??" cuestionó.  
  
"Supongo..." respondió desganado.  
  
"Yo no puedo acompañarte..." informó entristecida. "Hasta que no te reincorpores oficialmente al trabajo, soy la encargada de supervisar todas las acciones de Hypnos..."  
  
"Lo sé. Iré solo." indicó.  
  
"No creo que eso..." empezó a decir Reika.  
  
"Reika..." interrumpió Yamaki tomándola de las manos. "Estaré bien."  
  
"... De acuerdo."  
  
"Hasta luego." la besó y se dirigió a su despacho para llamar a un taxi.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Tanteó en su bolsillo hasta dar con la llave. La sacó y abrió la puerta. Entró a la casa y la dejó sobre la mesa del comedor. Pasó al salón dispuesto a sentarse un rato, cuando se fijó en algo. El picaporte de la puerta a su cuarto de trabajo, que se encontraba en el salón, estaba manchado de. sangre. Fue rápidamente a la cocina cogió un trapo húmedo y la limpió hasta dejarla como nueva. Abrió la puerta y se dio cuenta de que el interior tampoco estaba en buenas condiciones. Pero no tenía ganas de ponerse a limpiar así que revolvió de nuevo en su bolsillo en busca de una nueva llave y cerró la puerta con esta.  
  
De seguro que Reika no había llegado a verlo, porque sino le habría hecho preguntas. Había tenido suerte.  
  
Se sentó en el sofá y entonces los muy indeseables llegaron. Los pensamientos, los recuerdos, los temores.  
  
Necesitaba algo para ocupar la mente.  
  
Encendió la televisión con el mando que se encontraba sobre la mesita del salón. Estaban dando el avance de las noticias, y un joven locutor se estaba encargando de ello. Hablaban sobre un avión que había caído en medio del Océano Pacífico por causas desconocidas hasta que.  
  
"Un reciente informe del gobierno, que ha estado siguiendo el caso muy de cerca, confirma la misteriosa reaparición de Mitsuo Yamaki en su centro de trabajo, con heridas de gravedad baja en un brazo y múltiples rasguños. La policía aun no ha podido entrevistarle para averiguar los hechos que han causado su desaparición, pero según fuentes ministeriales, sufrió una conmoción que como consecuencia le ha producido una ligera perdida de memoria de los últimos cinco días. Más información en las noticias de las 3:00."  
  
No se lo podía creer. Hasta la prensa se había enterado de que llevaba 5 días sin aparecer. Iba tener que dar más explicaciones de las que había imaginado. Sería mejor que fuera pensando en algo rápido o se metería en problemas.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Despertó sudando repentinamente. Miró a un lado con preocupación de haber despertado a Reika, pero esta no se encontraba con él. Oyó el ruido de agua salpicando. Se estaba duchando.  
  
Había tenido una pesadilla, y estaba empapado. Fue al baño a lavarse la cara y así refrescarse un poco. Cuando se estaba secando con la toalla de las manos, Reika salió de la ducha envuelta en una toalla.  
  
"Oh, lo siento si te he despertado." se disculpó arrepentida.  
  
"No tranquila. Es este calor, que no me deja dormir." la tranquilizó dejando la toalla en su sitio.  
  
"Ayer te acostaste temprano, no?? Cuando llegué ya estabas dormido, así que no quise despertarte para la cena."  
  
"Si, estaba cansado." no se le ocurrió otra cosa para justificarlo.  
  
"Ya te dije que te vendrían bien unos días de reposo." señaló mientras salía de la habitación en dirección al dormitorio para vestirse.  
  
Terminó de arreglarse y se despidió de Yamaki.  
  
"Bueno, yo me voy a trabajar. Si necesitas cualquier cosa, llámame, de acuerdo??" le repitió por centésima vez.  
  
Yamaki se limitó a abrazarla.  
  
"Te he echado de menos." murmuró ella con tristeza.  
  
"Lo sé." reconoció él.  
  
La acompañó hasta la puerta, se dieron un último beso y Reika se marchó.  
  
Desayunó con toda la pachorra que le fue posible, y se cambio la ropa de dormir por una más formal lo más lentamente que pudo, para perder el mayor tiempo permisible.  
  
Dedicó la mitad de la mañana a limpiar a fondo el cuarto de trabajo, y el resto lo pasó en el ordenador creando programas, descifrando códigos y haciendo cálculos. El tiempo se le pasó volando y cuando se dio cuenta ya era la hora de almorzar. Sabía que Reika no iría a comer ya que ese día tenía turno completo, y como no le apetecía cocinar para uno, prefirió llamar a un restaurante cercano para que le trajeran la comida por encargo.  
  
Por la tarde recordó que el Señor Yukimoto le había dicho que debía revisar la herida cada día, así que se encaminó hacia el Edificio del Gobierno Metropolitano mientras daba un paseo por el barrio.  
  
Llegó allí procurando evitar a cualquier persona conocida, ya que sabía que si se las encontraba, esta vez no escaparía de las preguntas. Pensando en eso se dio cuenta de que aun no había visto a su hermana y sus sobrinos. En parte le apetecía verlos, pero por otra no quería dar detalles de lo que había pasado y aun no se le había ocurrido una excusa con fundamento.  
  
Pensando en esto llegó hasta la consulta del doctor. Este le hizo lo normal en esos casos: quitar la venda (lo que ocasionó que Yamaki se impresionara, ya que era la primera vez que veía una herida con tal mala pinta como esa en muchos años. Realmente parecía más de lo que era: un simple corte en el brazo), echar betadine sobre los puntos, cubrirlos con gasas y vendar de nuevo.  
  
El Señor Yukimoto se debió de dar cuenta de en que pensaba, porque un poco antes de que fuera a marcharse le habló muy serio, más como un amigo que como un compañero de trabajo.  
  
"He hablado con Reika. Me ha dicho que estos dos días han estado intentando no presionarte. Pero sabes que mañana tendrás que dar explicaciones a tu familia y a la policía, no??." Yamaki tragó saliva. El Señor Yukimoto tenía razón. "Te han dado el tiempo suficiente. Ahora vale más que vayas pensando que vas a decirles."  
  
"Lo sé." tan solo respondió. Parecía como si el Señor Yukimoto supiera que estaba intentando de todas las maneras ocultar la verdad. Quizás fuera por la experiencia de los años.  
  
"Entonces te veré mañana. Hasta luego."  
  
"Hasta mañana." se despidió.  
  
Salió de la consulta con las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón y mirando al suelo, cuando escuchó el sonido de pasos rápidos que se acercaban. Se dio la vuelta, y vio como Megumi aparecía en un cruce de caminos y continuaba su carrera por el pasillo en que él se encontraba. No le apetecía toparse con Megumi, porque ya conocía la enorme curiosidad que caracteriza a toda persona joven. Por suerte, aun no se había dado cuenta de que estaba allí, así que trató de ocultarse tras una esquina, pero.  
  
"Señor Yamaki!!!!" le había visto. A pesar de que eran amigos y se conocían desde hacía tiempo, en las horas de trabajo siempre guardaban las formas. Lo mismo pasaba con Reika.  
  
Se la encontró de frente cuando ella derrapó para frenar con rapidez.  
  
"Que ocurre, Megumi??" cuestionó él preguntándose a que vendría tal ajetreo.  
  
"Ha. aparecido. un salvaje." dijo tomando aire después de tanto correr.  
  
"Y. qué??" preguntó extrañado de que le informara de algo tan corriente sabiendo que el Inspector le había dado el día libre.  
  
"Es que ese no es el problema, Señor." aclaró ya recuperada, pero nuevamente alterada. "El salvaje se está realizando en medio del parque Shinjuku y ha destruido el programa Transgell!!"  
  
"COMO!?!?!?"  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
FIN DEL CAP. 4  
  
¿Qué es lo que está intentando ocultar Yamaki? ¿Por qué la puerta y el interior del cuarto de trabajo estaban manchados de sangre?¿Tendría algo que ver con Yamaki? ¿Qué tipo de pesadilla tendría que despertó tan sudoroso? ¿Qué dirá a todos cuando le pidan explicaciones? ¿Realmente todo lo extraño que ha ocurrido está relacionado, incluyendo este último percance en Hypnos?  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Si tengo que decir la verdad este capítulo quedó de lo más extraño. Realmente no me convence. (me gustará algún día alguno de mis capítulos?¿? eso me pregunto yo. xD)  
  
*Hay alguien que no sepa lo que es el betadine?¿? @_@  
  
Creo que no hay nada más que decir por el momento. Pero no esperen demasiado pronto la continuación. Tengo el cerebro atrofiado de escribir tanto después de largos meses sin narrar siquiera las redacciones de Lengua xDDD  
  
Cualquier duda, opinión o comentario, ya saben, dejen un review, pero por favor, si pueden, eviten mandarme e-mails, que tengo el correo saturado...  
  
Pues bueno, Hasta la Vista!! ^_^  
  
*·-- Kaishi Miharashi de Yamaki --·* 


	5. Peligro

3-10-03  
  
Aquí vuelvo de nuevo con un capítulo más, encantada de escribir para los que quieran leer esta historia ^o^  
  
Recuerden que Digimon no me pertenece (mas quisiera yo...). Pregunten a Toei Animation o a Akiyoshi Hongo. Pero hay algunos personajes que no son de su propiedad:  
  
Kaishi, Raíko, Troy, sus digimons y Yukimoto = Kaishi (o sea yo)  
  
Nireya, Taylor y sus digimons = Nireya  
  
Yolln, Sayuri, Natsumi y sus digimons = Yolln  
  
Mizu, Saiya, Nagoshi y sus digimons = Mizu  
  
Y cualquier otro personaje que no les suene de la serie, es que también es inventado por mí o mis amigos.  
  
Si desean usar alguno de estos personajes para algo, pídannos permiso, por favor.  
  
NIRE: jajaja!! Ya sabes q no me gusta escribir review. me da flojera xDD . bueno, a lo mejor no se suaviza tanto. @_@ (xD) mmm. lo de la moqueta es otra historia n.nu ejem, ejem. agamos como si nada, ok? xD . jajaja, a mi tambien me gusta molestarte! xDDD  
  
TASHA: Muchas gracias por tu e-mail!! ^o^ me da animos de seguir continuando la historia (tambien los mensajes de nire y bra, pero como a nire la tengo todo el dia encima del hombro "continua, continua, continua" (igual q yo a ella con la suya xDD) es diferente ^_^ ). Si!! Yamaki y Ryo son los mejores!! (y tambien henry ^^) "misteriosos" rlz!! xD pero aun queda mucho para q se sepa lo q le paso a "nuestro rubio"! ^_^  
  
Antes de empezar el capítulo, unas advertencias para que no se líen.  
  
Transgell es el programa del que habla Troy en el primer capítulo (aquel que enviaba a los digimons de vuelta al digimundo).  
  
En mi fic, cuando los tamers van a luchar, se dividen en grupos de unos 4 o 5. ¿Qué por qué? Simplemente porque no van a estar evolucionando TODOS los digimons (que en este fic son muuchos...) cada vez que aparece un salvaje (vaya, ya hablo como Yamaki @.@).  
  
En este capítulo ya empieza la "acción", así que espero que les guste! ^O^  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = La Batalla de las 4 Estrellas = = = = = = = = = = =  
=  
  
CAPÍTULO 5. PELIGRO  
  
Se la encontró de frente cuando ella derrapó para frenar con rapidez.  
  
"Que ocurre, Megumi??" cuestionó él preguntándose a que vendría tal ajetreo.  
  
"Ha. aparecido. un salvaje." dijo tomando aire después de tanto correr.  
  
"Y. qué??" preguntó extrañado de que le informara de algo tan corriente sabiendo que el Inspector le había dado el día libre.  
  
"Es que ese no es el problema, Señor." aclaró ya recuperada, pero nuevamente alterada. "El salvaje se está realizando en medio del parque Shinjuku y ha destruido el programa Transgell!!"  
  
"COMO!?!?!?"  
  
"Reika me ha pedido que le llame! Si no hacemos algo rápido podría ocurrir una tragedia!!"  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Kaishi, sentada en el sofá del salón, vio pasar a su madre con una tonga de libros para colocar en una de las grandes estanterías de una de las paredes de la habitación.  
  
"Mamá..."  
  
"Si??" dijo su madre mientras colocaba una novela de drama al lado de una autobiografía.  
  
"Por qué aun no podemos ir a ver a Mitsuo??" preguntó por milésima vez.  
  
"Mira que eres plasta hija..." reprochó su madre sosteniendo uno de los tomos de la enciclopedia. "Tu tío está bien pero le hace falta descansar. Ayer hablé con Reika, y me dijo que cuando ella llegó a casa, él ya estaba dormido. Mañana iremos a verle los cuatro y podrás comprobar por ti misma que se encuentra bien." aseguró mientras ponía un nuevo tomo de la enciclopedia junto al anterior.  
  
"Pero que diferencia hay entre hoy y mañana??" inquirió Kaishi con la característica terquedad de una adolescente.  
  
"Queréis dejarlo ya??" se quejó Troy. "Estoy intentando ver este documental." dijo señalando con un gesto la televisión.  
  
Kaishi miró indignada a su hermano.  
  
"A veces no te entiendo. Es que no quieres ver a Mitsuo??" cuestionó.  
  
"Claro que quiero, pero si mamá dice que iremos mañana, de nada sirve discutir." respondió con la madurez de un joven prácticamente mayor de edad.  
  
Kaishi iba a objetar algo, pero entonces Teilsmon y Rudermon comenzaron a gruñir.  
  
"Que ocurre??" preguntó la chica a su digimon.  
  
"Un digimon..." contestó él.  
  
El D-Force de Kaishi empezó a pitar, y a los segundos lo hizo el D-Power de Troy.  
  
"Vámonos! Rápido!!" dijo Kaishi, mientras los cuatro se apresuraban hacia la puerta.  
  
"Eh, chicos!! A donde vais??" preguntó su madre preocupada.  
  
"Un digimon ha aparecido. Volveremos luego, mamá!" dijo Troy cerrando la puerta.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Cuando ya estaban a medio camino, vieron como Prinymon y Richumon aparecían por una esquina a su derecha seguidos de sus tamers.  
  
"Nireya!!" llamó Kaishi.  
  
Esta se volvió, y los cuatro se pararon a esperar a sus amigos. En ese momento, Renamon y Rika aparecieron al otro lado de la calle. Cruzaron la carretera hasta ellos.  
  
"Hola." saludó la chica.  
  
"Siento una imponente presencia." dijo Renamon de repente cerrando los ojos. "Ese digimon es muy poderoso." informó abriéndolos de nuevo.  
  
"Démonos prisa." sugirió Taylor.  
  
Continuaron el camino, y llegaron hasta el parque de Shinjuku, que parecía cubierto de una densa y oscura niebla. Allí ya se encontraban Takato, Henry, Shu-chong, Yolln, Mizu, Natsumi, Nagoshi, sus digimons y Jen. Se acercaron hasta ellos.  
  
"Y Ryo, Kazu y Kenta??" preguntó Troy.  
  
"Eh!! Estamos aquí!!" Kazu y Kenta corrían hacia ellos pegando gritos, seguidos de Ryo y los digimons.  
  
"Ya estamos todos??" preguntó Henry.  
  
Todos asintieron.  
  
"Pues vamos allá." dijo Kaishi.  
  
Y se internaron en el campo digital.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Yamaki y Megumi llegaron a todo correr a la sala principal de los sistemas de Hypnos.  
  
"Reika, que ha ocurrido?!?" preguntó acercándose a la mujer.  
  
"El salvaje comenzó a realizarse en el parque Shinjuku. Lanzamos a Transgell, pero lo hizo pedazos." informó Reika sin apartar la vista de su ordenador. "Que hacemos, Señor??"  
  
Yamaki miraba al suelo indeciso, con los puños y los dientes apretados.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Entre la niebla distinguieron una sombra gigantesca. Jen fue la primera en analizar el digimon.  
  
"Triceramon. Digimon Dinosaurio de Nivel Mega Campeón. Su ataque se llama Ataque Tri-cuerno."  
  
"Es un mega campeón!" exclamó Kenta.  
  
"Bueno, hoy nos toca a nosotros." dijo Ryo, juntándose con Takato, Henry y Rika.  
  
"Todo vuestro." dijo Kazu sonriendo.  
  
"Adelante!"  
  
"Carta Leída! Accesorio S de Superdigievolución!"  
  
"Guillmon digievoluciona en... Growlmon!"  
  
"Terriermon digievoluciona en... Gargomon!"  
  
"Renamon digievoluciona en... Kyubimon!"  
  
"Monodramon digievoluciona en... Strikedramon!"  
  
La niebla se disipó dejando ver a un Triceramon de colores rojos y morados y los cuatro digimons se lanzaron al ataque.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"El salvaje ha terminado de realizarse!!" exclamó Megumi alarmada.  
  
"Señor??"  
  
Yamaki salió de su trance. Sacó su móvil del bolsillo y marcó el número de Rika.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Los cuatro digimons lanzaron sus ataques hacia Triceramon, pero estos no le hicieron nada.  
  
"Qué?!? Sus ataques no le afectan!!" exclamó Takato preocupado.  
  
El móvil de Rika empezó a sonar. Esta lo cogió al instante.  
  
"Diga??"  
  
"Rika!!"  
  
"Señor Yamaki!"  
  
"Estáis con el salvaje, no es así??"  
  
"Si."  
  
"Tened cuidado con él, es más poderoso de lo normal! Ha destruido a Transgell!!"  
  
"QUE?!?"  
  
"Pero no lo eliminéis!" pidió con una voz extraña.  
  
"Qué ocurre Rika??" preguntó Henry.  
  
"Es Yamaki, dice que ese digimon ha destruido a Transgell!"  
  
"COMO?!?" exclamaron todos.  
  
"Pero entonces si le atacamos podríamos destruirlo!" dijo Henry con preocupación.  
  
"Y que más da eso?? Si no lo controlamos podría hacer daño a alguien!" dijo a su vez Ryo.  
  
Rika volvió a hablar a través de su móvil.  
  
"Intentaremos no herirlo, pero si no nos queda otro remedio acabaremos con él." aseguró.  
  
El silencio duró unos momentos.  
  
"De acuerdo." aceptó Yamaki. Y colgó el teléfono.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
[¿Qué pasa, por qué dudo? .... Los digimons son seres inteligentes y con sentimientos... En el pasado eliminé centenares de ellos, pero eso se acabó... Sin embargo... sino actuamos rápido... ese digimon, podría provocar una catástrofe... ¿Qué vamos a hacer...?... ¿Qué VOY ha hacer...?]  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"Señor, qué hacemos??"  
  
Yamaki miró fijamente a Reika sumido en sus pensamientos como hipnotizado. De repente, una luz resurgió en su cabeza.  
  
"Claro! Cómo no se me ocurrió antes!" rebuscó en los bolsillos interiores de su chaqueta y sacó un disco que tendió a Reika. "Toma, instálalo en el sistema de Hypnos."  
  
"Qué es??" preguntó Reika dudosa.  
  
"Una versión mejorada de Transgell! Instálalo! Deprisa!"  
  
Reika obedeció y metió el CD-ROM en una de las ranuras y comenzó la instalación del programa. Yamaki había estado trabajando en él por la mañana. Aun no estaba terminado y no era seguro que funcionara, pero tenían que arriesgarse.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Growlmon, Gargomon, Kyubimon y Strikedramon se lanzaron hacia Triceramon para intentar un ataque físico. Pero este les dio un coletazo y los cuatro salieron despedidos contra los parterres, bajando de nivel.  
  
"Guillmon!"  
  
"Terriermon!"  
  
"Renamon!"  
  
"Monodramon!"  
  
Sus tamers fueron con ellos. Los cuatro digimons habían quedado en muy mal estado.  
  
"Guillmon, estás bien??" preguntó Takato al dinosaurio rojo con lágrimas en los ojos.  
  
"Ta-ka-to..." dijo como respuesta.  
  
"Dime algo Terriermon." suplicó Henry a su digimon muy preocupado.  
  
"Mo... man... tai..." tartamudeó para tranquilizar a su tamer.  
  
"Renamon, háblame." pidió Rika a su compañera.  
  
"Ese digimon... es más poderoso de lo que pensaba..." aseguró.  
  
"Monodramon... te ha hecho mucho daño???..." Ryo no sabía que decir en una situación como esa, pero se veía muy preocupado.  
  
"No pude hacer nada, Ryo..." contestó el digimon dolorido.  
  
El resto de tamers observaba la escena un poco apartados.  
  
"De acuerdo, entonces ahora es nuestro turno." dijo Kazu muy decidido.  
  
Kazu y Shu-chong sacaron una carta del bolsillo y la pasaron por sus respectivos D-Power.  
  
"Carta Leída! Accesorio S de Superdigievolución!"  
  
"Guardromon superdigievoluciona en... Andromon!"  
  
"Lopmon superdigievoluciona en... Antylamon!"  
  
"Adelante MarineAngemon!"  
  
Los tres digimons lanzaron sus ataques, pero Triceramon tampoco se quedó atrás.  
  
"ATAQUE TRI-CUERNO!!"  
  
El ataque dio de lleno a los tres digimons. Cayeron al suelo debilitados.  
  
"Lopmon! Lopmon, estás bien!?" Shu-chong corrió hacia su digimon y lo abrazó preocupada.  
  
"Guardromon!!" Kazu se agachó derrotado junto al digimon campeón.  
  
"MarineAngemon..." Kenta recogió a MarineAngemon del suelo preocupado y entristecido.  
  
"Nos toca..." murmuró Troy mirando a Taylor, Natsumi y la pequeña Nagoshi con una mirada de acuerdo.  
  
"Pero qué dices!? Pudo con Andromon, Antylamon y MarineAngemon de un solo golpe, y vuestros digimons solo pueden alcanzar el nivel campeón! Cómo piensas vencerle??" su hermana trató de hacerle entrar en razón.  
  
"Ya lo sé Kai, pero tenemos que intentarlo. No pienso quedarme aquí sin hacer nada."  
  
"Ni yo tampoco!" corroboró Natsumi con decisión.  
  
"Natsumi!" le reprochó su hermano Yolln.  
  
"Estoy con vosotros!" apoyó Taylor.  
  
"Y yo!" exclamó la pequeña Nagoshi con cara de felicidad.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"Instalación concluida." avisó Reika.  
  
"Bien, ahora ejecutadlo. Rápido!" pidió Yamaki abriendo y cerrando nerviosamente su mechero.  
  
"De acuerdo. La primera ejecución llevará unos minutos." informó la joven mujer.  
  
"Lo sé, por eso tenemos que darnos prisa."  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"De acuerdo, pero no os arriesguéis demasiado." pidió Kaishi a los cuatro jóvenes.  
  
"Tranquila. Conocemos nuestros límites." la tranquilizó Troy.  
  
"Pues vamos allá!!"  
  
"Carta Leída! Accesorio S de Superdigievolución!"  
  
"Rudermon digievoluciona en... Rankmon!"  
  
"Richumon digievoluciona en... Basilismon!"  
  
"Amywomon digievoluciona en... Akimymon!"  
  
"Rybomon digievoluciona en... Rabbitmon!"  
  
"Adelante!!"  
  
Los digimons se lanzaron hacia Triceramon, pero éste los apartó de un manotazo de una de sus patas delanteras. Fijó la vista en sus tamers.  
  
"Destruir... a los niños..." dijo como hipnotizado.  
  
Se dispuso a atacar a los cuatro entrenadores. El resto de tamers se pusieron en alerta horrorizados.  
  
"ATAQUE TRI-CUERNO!!"  
  
"¡¡¡¡CUIDADO!!!!"  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"Ejecución finalizada. Procediendo al lanzamiento de Transgell 8.0."  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"Mordisco Mortal!!"  
  
El ataque de Triceramon chocó contra otro más poderoso que dio de lleno en él, hiriéndolo gravemente.  
  
"Ese es..." murmuró Troy, apartando los brazos de la cara que por reflejo había ocultado a modo de protección.  
  
"Belzemon!!" exclamaron todos con alegría.  
  
"Espero no haber llegado demasiado tarde." dijo el digimon demonio.  
  
"Que va! Llegas justo a tiempo!" contestó Taylor feliz de saber que ese no sería su final.  
  
"Hola!!" los pequeños Ai y Makoto aparecieron tras unos árboles y se reunieron con ellos.  
  
"Ai! Makoto! Qué bueno veros de nuevo!" saludó Jen muy alegre.  
  
"Hemos venido a ayudaros." indicó Ai.  
  
"Pues muchas gracias!" agradeció Natsumi con una sonrisa.  
  
"Si, nos habéis salvado la vida!" aseguró la pequeña Nagoshi muy contenta.  
  
"No-no ha sido nada." Makoto se sonrojó ante el halago de Nagoshi.  
  
Takato, Kazu y los demás se reunieron con el resto de los tamers.  
  
"Bueno, ya hablaremos luego. Ahora lo importante es acabar con ese maldito Triceramon." dijo Rika.  
  
"Tienes razón. Seguro que si atacamos todos juntos podremos vencerle." opinó Belzemon.  
  
"Nuestros digimons aun pueden luchar." afirmó Troy.  
  
"Nosotros os ayudaremos." dijo Kaishi.  
  
"Está bien."  
  
"Pues adelante!!" gritó Belzemon  
  
"Teilsmon superdigievoluciona en... Nilesmon!"  
  
"Prinymon superdigievoluciona en... Lillyamon!"  
  
"Kumamon superdigievoluciona en... Grappleleomon!"  
  
"Butterflymon superdigievoluciona en... MetalButterflymon!"  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"Transgell ha funcionado!!" exclamó Reika.  
  
"Bien!" celebró Yamaki alegremente.  
  
"Ahora los niños podrán encargarse de él sin problemas." aseguró Megumi con una sonrisa.  
  
"De eso estoy seguro." asintió con confianza.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"Destruir... A LOS NIÑOS!!"  
  
Triceramon se levantó y corrió furioso hacia ellos con la intención de golpearlos con sus poderosos cuernos.  
  
"Ahora!!" exclamó Belzemon.  
  
"Cañones Infinitos!!"  
  
"Ventisca de Pétalos!!"  
  
"Ciclón de Turbina!!"  
  
"Bombas Mariposa!!"  
  
"Rayo Turbador!!"  
  
"Relámpago!!"  
  
"Rayo de Caparazón!!"  
  
"Golpe de conejo!!"  
  
"Mordisco Mortal!!"  
  
Los ataques dieron todos a la vez en el blanco. Triceramon desapareció en la nada.  
  
"SI!! LO CONSEGUIMOS!!" todos lo celebraron dando saltos de alegría.  
  
Los digimons volvieron a su nivel principiante.  
  
"... pero... hemos tenido que destruirlo..." dijo Henry con tristeza.  
  
"Es que no te fijaste??" le preguntó Terriermon.  
  
"Fijarme en qué??"  
  
"Los datos de Triceramon no se esparcieron en el aire, sino que fue como si se evaporizaran."  
  
"Eso quiere decir..." comenzó Henry con alegría.  
  
"Que Yamaki logró solucionar el problema con Transgell!" terminó Takato muy contento.  
  
"Es una suerte." dijo Kazu.  
  
"Si, no me gustaría mancharme las manos con la destrucción de un digimon..." confesó Kenta.  
  
Se dieron cuenta de que ya había anochecido. Ryo consultó su reloj.  
  
"Ya es tarde..."  
  
"Makoto y yo tenemos que volver a casa, o nuestros padres se preocuparan." dijo Ai.  
  
"Lo mejor será que nos vayamos todos. Mañana podremos hablar sobre lo que sea." indicó Rika.  
  
"Tienes razón." corroboró Nireya.  
  
"Nos veremos aquí mañana por la mañana." propuso Shu-chong.  
  
"De acuerdo!"  
  
Y después de despedirse, todos se pusieron en camino a sus respectivas casas.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
FIN DEL CAP. 5  
  
¿Cómo consiguió Triceramon destruir al programa Transgell?¿Cuál es la razón de que no parara de decir "Destruir... a los niños..."?¿Se trataría de otro de los extraños digimons de los que tanto sospecha Henry? ¿Por qué dudaba Yamaki?¿Y por qué estaba tan empeñado en que no destruyeran al digimon? ¿Qué hubiera pasado si Belzemon no hubiera llegado a tiempo? ¿Realmente habrá funcionado Transgell? ¿Qué pasará al día siguiente?  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Decididamente las escenas de lucha no son lo mío, pero que le vamos a hacer... u.u  
  
*No se si ya lo había dicho antes, pero por si acaso, lo digo ahora: El D- Force es un dispositivo que solo tienen Kaishi, Nireya, Yolln y Mizu. Tiene distinta forma del D-Power y algunas funciones nuevas. Fue diseñado por Shibumi unos pocos años después de que la Banda Salvaje creara los digimons. Creo que con esto ya se hacen una idea ^.^  
  
*Lo que está entre los signos [ ] son pensamientos. Normalmente pondré quien los piensa, pero otras veces el sujeto estará sobreentendido (aunque en realidad no los usaré mucho, al menos por ahora.). Si tienen dudas sobre esto pueden preguntar. ^.^  
  
*Por si alguno tiene curiosidad por saber que ataque pertenece a quien, normalmente suelo poner que los digimons de un mismo grupo ataquen en el mismo orden en que evolucionaron. Con el tiempo se me ha ido esquematizado un orden concreto con determinados personajes y digimons, así que creo que lo irán captando con el tiempo...  
  
Creo que no hay nada más que decir por el momento. Pero no esperen demasiado pronto la continuación... ya me conocen... ¬¬  
  
Cualquier duda, opinión o comentario, ya saben, dejen un review, pero por favor, si pueden, eviten mandarme e-mails, que tengo el correo saturado...  
  
Pues bueno, Hasta la Vista!! ^_^  
  
*·-- Kaishi Miharashi de Yamaki --·* 


End file.
